


Tell Me That You Love Me More

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, but kinda fluffy, i hope you do too, idk i like it, kinda cheesy, peter's learning how to shoot a gun, so potential gun trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is teaching Peter how to fire a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me That You Love Me More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1234halefire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1234halefire).



> The prompt: _Your dark!chris au was brilliant, but now I must prompt a happy fic: how about Chris teaching Peter to fire a gun? :D_
> 
> Please enjoy! (FYI, I’ve never shot a gun in my life. I’ve only just recently held a gun, but that was only for a minute. I apologize for any inaccuracies!) Title taken from the song '1234' by Feist.
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)] is always open for prompts!

Peter could feel the hard outline of Chris against his back. The man’s chin was almost resting on his shoulder. Peter shivered as Chris’ hands cupped his and adjusted his hold on the gun.

“I know you’re a werewolf, Peter, but if you hold it that way, you’ll still break your wrist. It may heal, but in a fight, that’s the last thing we need.” Chris said, his hot breath tickling Peter’s neck. “Make sure your feet are planted firmly in the ground, okay? You need a firm stance and a good grip on your weapon.” Chris explained. He placed his hands on Peter’s waist and steadied him. Peter’s heart sped up.

“I-I think I’m ready to try again,” Peter said. Chris nodded and pulled away from Peter. The older of the two crossed his arms and smiled, nodding his head. Peter physically bit his tongue to refrain from whining at the loss of Chris’ heat. He shook it out of his system and focused intently on the target in front of him: an empty glass bottle. He pulled the trigger and winced, waiting for the loud crack of the glass to echo out, but it didn’t. Instead, he heard the wood splinter. He sighed and dropped his head. Chris laughed and came up behind him.

“It’s okay Peter,” Chris supplied. He returned to his stance behind Peter and fixed his positioning again. “Remember, always grip the gun with two hands, keep your stance firm, and both eyes open.” the older man reiterated. Peter nodded his head in understanding. “You ready to try again?” the hunter whispered. A flutter went through Peter.

“I am. Perhaps you should stay behind me, though? Just to make sure I don’t screw up.” Peter suggested, shrugging his shoulders in a display of nonchalance. Peter heard Chris’ heart speed up momentarily before returning to its normal pace. The solid block of warmth at Peter’s back moved closer to him, until he could feel all of Chris lined up perfectly to him.

“I can do that.” Chris said. He curled his own finger over Peter’s trigger finger. Together, they shot. Chris had let go of the gun and together, they’d maneuvered to face each other, Chris’ arms ending up around the other man’s waist, and Peter’s arms wrapped around the hunter’s neck. Their lips crashed together at the same time as the bullet hit the glass bottle, shattering it into a million pieces.


End file.
